SIN NOMBRE
by bhjsbshs pattinson
Summary: quiero que sea una sorpresa...asiq...no voy a poner un summary


Datos:

"": Inicio del Flash Back y fin del flash back

Harry estaba leyendo un libro, mientras que Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de él leyendo un libro, estaban sentados en un sillón de su mansión en el valle de Godric Griffindor.

Hermione se fue a vivir a la mansión que los padres de él le habían dejado después de morir, al terminar Hogwarts.

Harry: te acordas Herms, cuando yo te invité a que vengas a vivir conmigo acá?

Herms: como olvidarlo, fue el segundo día mas importante de mi vida

Harry: y el primero cuál fue amor?

Herms: cuando vos me pediste ser tu novia, ese día fue el mejor de mi vida. Y sabes como me di cuenta de eso?

Harry: no, como?¡

Herms: cuando no podía dejar de estar con vos, cuando te extrañaba en los momentos que no teníamos clases juntos, en las noches, y cuando...

Harry: cuando que?

Herms: cuando... vos empezaste a salir con Cho

Harry: Herms... ya dijimos eso, que lo olvides

Herms: si tenes razón.

Harry: te amo Herms

Herms: yo igual.

" Inicio del Flash Back"

Harry y Herms estaban sentados en el sillón , enfrente de la chimena, en la sala común de Griffindor.

Harry: amor?

Herms: que te pasa Harry?

Harry: es que mira... llevamos de novios...

Herms: 2 años- le dijo interrumpiéndolo- y?

Harry: y quiero vivir toda mi vida con vos, no me quiero separar nunca de vos

Herms: yo tampoco Harry

Harry: te amo

Herms: yo también.

Harry: y por eso quiero...

Herms: que?

Harry: que vengas a vivir conmigo a la mansión que me dejó mi papa en el Valle de Godric Griffindor.

Herms: den serio?

Harry: absolutamente, aceptas?

Herms: obvio!

Harry: estoy tan contento!

Herms: yo también, te amo Harry

Harry: yo también Herms- y la besó

"Fin del flash back"

Harry: Herms?

Herms: mm?

Harry: te quería pedir algo, pero esperame un minuto que ya vuelvo-se paró, dejo suavemente la cabeza de Herms pero antes de ponerla en el sillón, agarró una almohada y apoyó la cabeza de ella en la almohada.

Y se fue a la habitación. En la habitación, fue hasta el vestidor, en el vestidor sacó de su caja fuerte una cajita de terciopelo roja. La abrió y encontró un anillo que tenía incrustado un diamante brillante. La cerró y se fue a donde estaba Herms- listo, volví

Herms: que pasó? Donde fuiste?

Harry: eh... toma- y le dio la cajita

Herms: que es esto?- lo abrió despacito- Harry... que es esto? Oh Harry... es lo que yo creo?

Harry: y que crees?

Herms: si es lo que yo creo!...acepto!

Harry: que, den serio?

Herms: me encantaría, pensando no?... me llamaría Hermione Jane Potter, suena... buenísimo, lindísimo, sensacional, es como un sueño hecho realidad

Harry: me haces sentir re bien, te amo Herms

Herms: yo también amor!- lo agarró del cuello y lo besó.

Él la agarró de la cintura. Se iban acercando de a poco. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas, ella se humedeció los labios. Él le besó su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Herms entreabrió su boca, dándole el permiso para que la lengua de él entrara en su boca. Adentro de sus bocas, sus lenguas bailaban. Se separaron porque sus pulmones pedían aire.

Harry: esto fue...

Herms: sensacional

Harry y Herms: si!

Dos meses después, Herms estaba en un cuarto, preparándose para el casamiento. El la habitación estaban Luna y Ginny.

Ginny: Herms, estoy tan contenta por vos

Luna: es algo que esperabas durante mucho tiempo

Herms: chicas... todavía no lo puedo creer

Ginny: me tengo que ir, porque mi esposo me esta esperando para ir a la iglesia

Luna: ah! Cierto!... Ginebra "Ginny" Longbottom

Ginny: si... yo tampoco lo puedo creer, estamos hace 3 meses casados, 4 años de novios y 2 años de estar comprometidos. Porque ustedes ya saben...

Luna: me alegro tanto!

Ginny: si...aparte tenía que terminar la universidad para ser sanadora de San Mungo y él, ser auror

Luna: si... y Ron y yo, llevamos 1 año de casados y 3 años de novios. Hasta que él se decidió a hablarme...

Ginny: por lo tímido que es

Luna: si... pero ahora esta Herms

Ginny: no puedo creer que vamos a ser las tres cuñadas, porque ya saben que Harry es como otro hijo de mis papás

Luna: si... así que...Herm...porque estas tan callada?

Herms: eh? Que pasa?

Ginny: mucha suerte Herms, yo me voy con mi esposo

Herms: gracias Ginny

Ginny: de nada- le dio un abrazo y un beso y se fue.

Luna: estas segura Herms?

Herms: si, es el hombre de mi vida

Luna: bueno, te dejo.

Herms: podrías llamar a mi mama?

Luna: seguro- la abrazo y le dio un beso, y salió a buscar a la Sra. Granger

Jane: hola hija!

Herm: hola ma!

Jane: cómo estás?

Herm: nerviosa

Jane: cuando yo me casé con tu padre... me sentía re bien. Al principio dudé, pero después lo pensé y dije: "Es el hombre de mi vida, no puedo vivir sin él", y míranos ahora... después de años, nos seguimos amando, y aparte tuvimos una hija maravillosa.

Herm: que lindo ma,

Jane: te felicito, elegiste al indicado a Harry.

Herm: si- suspirando,

Jane: te amo hija. Y me doy cuenta de que no sos una nenita, ya sos una mujer- llorando- no lo olvides.- y se fue.

Herm: gracias ma, y yo también te amo- le dijo antes de cerrar completamente la puerta. Al minuto que se fue su mamá, la Sra. Weasley le tocó la puerta.

Sra. Weasley: puedo pasar?

Herm: si, adelante.

Molly: como estas cariño?

Herm: muy bien, pero nerviosa

Molly: estoy segura de que Harry es el indicado

Herm: yo también, y lo amo con toda mi vida.

Molly: sabes que para mi Harry es como otro hijo no?

Herm: si, lo se.

Molly: y digamos que él no tubo una infancia feliz

Herm: si, lo se

Molly: y yo se que desde que te conoció a vos es feliz

Herm: c…como te diste cuenta?

Molly: cuando estaba en Hogwarts, en el primer año, yo le mandé una carta, preguntándole como le iba en su primer año, y él me había respondido que desde que te conoció, estaba mas que feliz. Era el mejor momento de su vida...de que entró a Hogwarts, y era la primera vez que tenía amigos. A Ron y a vos

Herm: que lindo que es lo que dijo Harry, me izo emocionar.- le salían lagrimas por los ojos-

Molly: no llores Herms, bueno te dejo- la abrazó, la acurrucó en su pecho y le dio un beso en su pelo

Herms: gracias Molly

Molly: de nada. Hermione Jane Potter!

Herms: jajaja, gracias, y sabes que sos como una segunda mamá para mi?

Molly: oh Hermione, me emociona, y vos sos una hija para mi.

Herms: te quiero mucho Molly

Molly: yo también- y la dejó

Mientras en el cuarto de Harry. Harry estaba tan nervioso que caminaba de un lado para el otro.

Ron: bueno Harry... solo una cosa, se feliz, y si no la haces feliz a Herms, t voy a hacer la vida imposible.

Harry: olvidate de eso, yo la voy a hacer tan feliz, como ella me lo izo.

Ron: mucha suerte hermano- y le dio un abrazo y se fue

Arthur: Harry, estoy tan contento de que te cases con Hermione. Se merecían, eran el uno para el otro.

Harry: gracias

Arthur: de nada, mucha suerte, y sé feliz, porque vos te lo mereces, y yo se que con ella vas a ser feliz!

Harry: si, yo también estoy seguro

Arthur: bueno, me voy- le dio un abrazo y se fue. Al rato, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Harry la abrió y un hombre de mediana edad, apareció. Era el papá de Hermione. El señor Michael Granger (no se como se llama en realidad).

Michael: Harry?

Harry: si?

Michael: quiero decirte que la cuides mucho

Harry: mas que a mi vida, lo prometo

Michael: y no quiero que le hagas daño

Harry: nunca

Michael: me allegro, se merecen, son el uno para el otro. Aparte ella te quiero mucho

Harry: yo también

Michael: bueno me voy

Harry: muchas gracias

Michael: y cualquier cosa que necesiten para la casa o cualquier cosa.

Harry: muchas gracias- le dio un abrazo y se fue.

Harry llegó a la Iglesia, en ésta había mucha gente. Amigos de Hogwarts, de la universidad de Auror, al que iba Harry, amigos de la universidad de medicina, para ser sanadora en el San Mungo al que iba Herms, familiares de Herm y la familia Weasley con sus respectivos esposos y esposas. A medida que iba entrando, iba saludando a todos en la iglesia. Fue a donde estaba Dumbledore, que iba a ser el que los case. Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

Empezó la música. Las puertas se abrieron. Entró Hermione que estaba del brazo de Michael. Ella tenía puesto un vestido strapless blanco, con pequeños diamantes, con una cola larga, que la sostenían Ginny y Luna, el pelo lo tenía hecho un rodete, y unos mechones sueltos, y además tenía una tiara con diamantes y pequeñas flores esparcidas en su cabello.

Cuando llegó Herms, el padre le entregó la mano de ella a Harry, se sonrieron y se entrelazaron las manos

Dumbledore: estamos reunidos aquí, para unir a Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger en santo matrimonio. Tú, Hermione Jane Granger- le guiñó un ojo, y ella sonrió- aceptas a Harry James Potter, como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hermione: si, acepto- agarró un anillo que le daba Ginny, que estaba en una cajita, y se lo puso en el dedo a Harry

Dumbledore: y tú, Harry James Potter-le sonrió, y le guiñó el ojo- aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger, como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe¡

Harry: si, acepto.- y le puso el anillo que le entregó Ron.

Dumbledore: por el poder que me concierne la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, a Harry James Potter y a Hermione Jane Potter, puede besar a la novia

Harry la besó. Mientras que la gente aplaudía. Y a medida que salían de la iglesia, la gente les tiraba arroz y los chiflaba.

Harry: estoy tan, pero tan feliz!

Herms: yo también!

Harry: me alegro que estés tan feliz señorita Potter

Herms: jajaja, te amo Harry

Harry: yo también te amo señorita Potter

Herms: suena re lindo eso

Harry: con tu nombre

Herms: no puedo creer que sea Hermione Jane Potter!- le dijo besándolo.

Harry: no puedo esperar a estar con vos en la noche

Herms: que querés decir con eso?

Harry: quiero tener hijos con vos-besándola

Herms: yo también. Y yo se los nombres

Harry: ah! Si? Cuales?- besándola

Herms: si es varón James y si es nena Lili

Harry: como mis...

Herms: si amor... como tus padres

Harry: p... pero ... por que?

Herms: porque me gustan esos nombres

Harry: a mi también

Herms: entonces? Les queres poner esos nombres?

Harry: quiero tener dos, una nena, y un nene.

Herms: estoy tan contenta!-abrazándolo

Harry: yo también!-besándola

FIN!


End file.
